la estúpida broma
by Kaori kawai TT.TT
Summary: Lucy esta enamorada de cierto dragón slayer fuego,pero este no parece darle "importancia" al asunto podrá una broma de mirajne y lissana hacerlo recapacitar al torpe mago de fuego? hermanas unidas por el bien de dos idiotas-mal summary es mi primer one-short re-subido


Entiende que te amo

Disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo se los pedí prestados a hiro mashima :3

Re-subido

Entiende que te amo

Era un día normal en nuestro gremio favorito, sillas y mesas volaban por cualquier lado, natsu y gray con sus peleas normales,una juvia animando a su gray-sama, una pelirroja gritando le a gray y a natsu que se calmaran ( que raro XD ), y como normalmente una cana bebiendo y un hombre apasionado por la palabra hombre, pero una cierta maga rubia se mantenía alejada de todo eso ella andaba sentada en la barra hablando con mira de un muy conocido chico de pelo rosado.

-ya no se que hacer-decía la rubia

-no tienes que deprimirte lu-chan-dijo la albina mayor

-pero mira ya no se que diablos hacer-dijo nuevamente

-hay lucy pero ya sabes que natsu es como un niño aun no puedo creer que te ayas enamorado de el-acoto mirajne mientras veía al peli rosado peleando con gray

-ya lose no me regañes-se quejo lucy

-ja alfil y al cabo el amor es siego-decía mira con gracia

-mmm... yo creo lo mismo-dijo lissana apareciendo de repente

-l...l...lissana desde cuando estas aquí?-pregunto lucy asustada

-ah así desde hace rato lucy yo también creo que fue muy raro que alguien como tu se aya enamorado de el-decía lissana

-tu crees espera a caso no sientes los mismo por el- decía media triste

-no claro que no lo único que siento por natsu es como un lazo familiar como el de elf-nichan (si se escribe así :P) nada mas a parte yo creo que natsu siente lo mismo por ti-termino de decir lissana con una sonrisa

-no... tu crees para mi es un tonto,idiota-decía lucy media sonrojada por las palabras de lissana

-tu crees mm bueno-decía mira con una sonrisa típica de ella

-bueno chicas me voy a descansar un rato luego vuelvo-lucy se levanto mientras se despedía de las albinas

-SI LUCY NO QUERRÁS LLEGAR TARDE A TU CITA-dijo mirajne en un grito

-SI LU NO LLEGUES TARDE-acoto lissana

Pov natsu

_-QUEEEEEEE UNA CITA LUCY, MI LUCY QUIEN MIERDA LA INVITO A UNA CITA JURO QUE LO ASESINARE... espera espera porque me tendría que importar ella es mi amig... NO NO Y NO LUCY NO PUEDE SALIR CON NADIE MAS QUE YO LUCY ES MIA-pense mientras me iba enojado cada vez mas con mi mismo_

Fin del pov natsu

En ese momento que lissana y mirajne dijeron eso todas las miradas se posaron en la rubia haciéndola sentir un poco avergonzada

Pov lucy

-queeee mirajne yo no tengo ninguna cita-pensé mientras me ponía roja siento que podía sobrepasar el color de cabello de erza

-ara no querrás hacerlo esperar-me dijo mirajne y me guiño el ojo a si que decidí seguirlo el juego ya que no pasaría nada verdad bueno eso pienso

-ah ehh cierto me esta esperando-dije super nerviosa ya que natsu me miraba fijo y serio desde una parte del gremio-esto me esta incomodando-pensé mientras me levantaba del todo de taburete de la barra y me dirigía a la salida

Fin del pov lucy

en el momento que lucy estaba saliendo sintió que le tomaban su mano con mucha velocidad y la llevaban a una dirección que ni ella savia mientras que todo el gremio veía la escena con una gota de sudor mientras que mirajne sonreía picara-mente y pensaba

- ah natsu no pensé que fueras tan posesivo-pensó mientras limpiaba la barra

En otra parte

-kyaaaaaa!-gritaba una rubia que el desconocido para ella la llevaba a un lugar muy conocido para ella, ella no savia como había llegado allí ni quien la trajo ya que cuando la arrastraron fue muy de repente y no se fijo quien se la llevaba

-auchhhh es dolió -se quejo la rubia- oye tu nat-natsu-hablo sonrojada la rubia

-oye natsu, natsu nee natsu-decía lucy que lo veía con la cabeza gacha y con su flequillo ocultando los ojos

-lu..lucy es verdad eso-pregunto lucy

-ehhhh-contesto lucy confundida

-Dime si es verdad –dijo natsu empujando a lucy hacia la pared

-auchh natsu qu... que demonios te pasa-pregunto con las mejillas encendidas

-ya sabes lucy lo que dijiste que ibas a salir con otra persona eso lucy eso-decía natsu exasperado

-queee eso-de enserio se lo creyó pensó lucy-y ti que te importa natsu si tu y yo no somos nada que te tiene que importar-dijo lucy media enojada mala idea porque hizo que el hijo de igneel estallara

-QUE NO ENTIENDES LUCY TU ERES SOLO MI Y DE NADIE MAS NINGUNO PUEDE SALIR CONTIGO NI VERTE CON ESAS ROPAS solamente yo lucy-decía natsu mas rojo que podía compararse con el cabello de erza

-quee nat... nat... natsu- decia lucy en el mismo estado que natsu

-ahh lucy a caso no es escuchaste entiende que te amo- dijo natsu –entiende que yo te amo-dijo nuevamente pero natsu se dio cuenta que iba a volver a hablar así que antes que ella dijese alguna palabra la beso al principio fue un beso dulce y tierno pero luego paso a ser un beso lleno de amor y pasión hasta que tuvieron que parar porque se quedaron sin oxigeno (estúpido oxigeno o )

-na... natsu yo también te amo natsu-dijo lucy con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas

-lucy quieres ser mi novia-pregunto el joven dragneel

-siii si natsu-dijo lucy mientras ella se tiraba a darle un abrazo pero por accidente ella trastabillo cayendo ella encima de natsu

-natsu etto perdón-dijo lucy roja

-no, no pasa nada-dijo el pelirosado con una sonrisa no tan inocente y de un momento a otro ella paso de estar arriba de el a estar bajo de el

-nat...-ella quiso decir algo pero fue callada por el dedo de nat isu es sus labios

-shhh-dijo y la comenzó a besar

Aunque los dos estuvieran solos en la habitación nunca supieron que un pequeño gato azul estuvo presenciando todo en vivo y en primera fila todo lo que paso

-jejeje ay natsu nunca te imagine que fueses tan pervertido bueno esto va a ser buenas noticias en el gremio allí voy-pensó el pequeño exceed mientras los dejaba a solas...

ninguno de los dos se imagino que al otro día iban a ser el objetivos de:miradas pervertidas,rostros sonrojados y de una pelirroja que tal vez matase a natsu por "pervertido"

Fin

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

Owo

NTA:hola bueno gracias por leerlo hasta el final W dejen _reviews_

Lo volví a subir ya que tenia muchas faltas de ortográfica jeje bueno espero que le haya gustado ya arreglado byeeee

By:kaory-chan


End file.
